


Don't Mention Tony's Weight

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was hard to deal with. Tony Stark while pregnant? That was a whole other level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mention Tony's Weight

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction, sorry it's kinda short.
> 
> For my friend, Christy.
> 
> Love you, dad. <3

To say that Tony Stark was hard to deal with was an understatement; he was almost impossible to deal with. But somehow Steve fought past World War III contained in just Tony himself, and the two were happily together. Well, Steve was, anyways. Don't get him wrong, Tony loved Steve. But now he wanted to encase himself in his Iron Man suit, and crush Steve. Oh wait, he was too big to fit in his suit. Tony blamed this on Steve, of course. ''Steves stupid fucking super fucking semen fucking fuck.'' Was all Tony could say to rationalize how he got in this situation. He was currently 6 months pregnant, and to put it squarely, he was big. To add the hormones on top of that, might as well been the death of the Avengers as a whole. Tony was extremely bipolar now. One moment he could be shoving his face full of junk, ''fuck it, I'm pregnant, I can do what I want.'' and the next he was crying to Steve how fat he was while Steve comforted him, despite the obvious; Tony was not fat. Which is why they were in the situation they were in now.

It was a Friday night, the regular movie night for the team if they were off duty. They were gathered on Tonys ridiculously large and comfortable couch, watching Mean Girls for the 3rd time. Tony was determined to make Steve understand his references. He got up, finally, and waddled to the kitchen area to grab more food. Clint broke his eyes from the screen, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at Tonys waddle. ''Hey, Tony, are you sure you're actually pregnant and not just carrying a food baby?''. Tony stopped mid reach to the top counter where the donuts were. Everyone froze, there eyes locked on Tony. Apparently Clint didn't get the memo that messing with Tony during his food binge was a death wish. Tony slowly lowered his arm, while Steve sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.''God dammit, Cl-'' was all that Natasha could say before Clint had to duck to avoid being impaled by a spatula. Tony grabbed everything in arms reach and chucked them at Clint, who was ducking and freaking out. ''YOU WANNA TRY BEING THIS BIG, BIRD BOY?!'' screamed Tony, mid way towards the knife drawer. Steve had to stop this before someone ended up in the med bay. He darted over to Tony, ducking once to avoid being swung at. He captured Tony's arms, folding them across his chest, and squeezing him to his massively oversized chest. Tony kept trying to get out of his grasp, rambling and cursing about Clint and ''stupid fucking birds''.

Everyone piled out of the room, knowing where this was leading. Natasha thunked Clint of the head, who was hiding halfway behind the couch, before dragging him out with everyone else. ''Hey, hey, Tony. C'mon, love, you know he didn't mean it.'' Tony had calmed down now and Steve could release his death grip on his arms, to rub circles in his back. Tony buried his face in Steve's neck, and sniffled. '' 'm fat, Steve'', mumbled Tony, and Steve could feel hot tears running onto his neck. He shushed him and assured him he was no such thing; he was carrying there beautiful child who they would get to hold soon. Tony was still crying as Steve lead them over to the massive couch, covered by abandoned blankets. He plopped them both down, and pulled Tony onto his lap. '' You know, Clint is just jealous that he can't have a beautiful baby like us.'' Tony sniffled and grinned at that, nodding in agreement. They sat together and watched the rest of the movie until Tony fell asleep. Steve smiled down at Tony, and kissed his forehead. He was looking forward to the wonderful years with their beautiful baby and Tony.


End file.
